Pink Hair and Bare Chests
by Seahaven
Summary: "Hey, I miss that pink hair," He called back to me. I instantly smiled because although I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I missed the pink hair too.
1. Of Pink Hair and Bare Chests

Don't get me wrong I love Ezra, but there was some obvious chemistry going in with Aria and Jason in the episode Blind Dates. Also in the books they hook up so yeah… I wanted to write about from Aria's POV and if it's any good and with 10 reviews I'll continue. Hope you enjoy it :D –AbsurdAnimals

Thoughts raced through my head of where Mike could be and they settled on one dreadful thought. I was thrown back into reality when something rolled against my foot. I looked down and picked up the basketball planning on giving it back to the person to whom it belonged. I looked up to once again see Jason DiLaurentis shirtless. I blushed and handed him the ball.

"Hey," I greeted awkwardly.

"Hey," he returned.

"You haven't seen my brother have you," I asked curiously.

"Uhm… no sorry," he rolled the basketball around in his hands, "Did he give you the slip?"

"Something like that," I answered hastily.

"I was always lying about where I was when I was his age," he continued awkwardly, "I don't remember a lot about that time actually. Most of what I do remember I wish I could forget. You know?" I nodded my head, not really knowing how to respond. I stared away from him while he stared at me.

"You know what I do remember," he started, "Your pink hair."

"Really," I asked doubtfully.

"I thought it was cool," He nodded.

"Really," I questioned again disbelieving him.

"Really," he assured, "I mean you always did the unexpected as opposed to me, which, I also thought was cool."

For some strange reason my stomach did these little weird flips when he said I was cool. There was awkwardness again, a different kind of awkwardness from before. It was a fifth grade I like-like you awkwardness. That made me all the more nervous. He started to walk away and I was confused at what just happened when he turned around.

"Hey, I miss that pink hair," He called back to me. I instantly smiled because although I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I missed the pink hair too. He smiled back and then continued back to his basketball game. I walked off the court to try to locate my brother again in a better mood.


	2. Of Break ins and Late Night Chats

I am very pleased to announce that I received 11 reviews for this story so I will now continue it. Poke the review button it likes being touched ;D

I was signing on to my facepage when I heard someone knocking on the door. Boy was I surprised with what I saw. Jason DiLaurentis was standing at my door. What surprised me more was that Mike was standing behind him.

"Mike, what were you thinking," I reprimanded him, "Hey, Mike!"

I turned back to Jason, he was standing with his arms crossed not looking very amused by Mike's behavior.

"He broke into your house," I questioned.

"Never got in actually," He clarified, "I caught him at the window. It was dark and I'm guessing he thought no one was home." I was stunned. Not only at my brother but also at how calmly Jason was explaining it. We both turned our heads in the direction Mike had stomped off to. I scoffed in disbelief and relief. The relief was that Jason hadn't reported this to the cops.

"I'm really sorry, he's never done anything like this before," I attempted to apologize and explain. Jason looked at me doubtfully, like he knew something I didn't. Then his look of doubt turned to one of pity. My anger at Mike melted into confusion and nervousness under Jason's stare.

"Well, Thank you for not calling the police," I spoke in a whisper. His face softened.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured. Once again my stomach felt nauseous, it was a feeling that kept coming on when I was in the presence of Jason.

"I really don't know what to tell you," I admitted, "Look, if I tell my parents they are going to flip out, but if I don't…"

"Don't," he cut me off, "He knows he's been busted."

"Oh," I responded lamely. I was shocked because of what happened, nervous because Jason was here, and even more nervous that I was nervous Jason was here.

"Wh-why didn't you," I stuttered on my words, "Call the police." He swallowed before answering.

"Because," he admitted, "I've had enough cops at my house for one year." I nodded in grave understanding. It was sad between loosing Ali, her family problems, The Ezra drama, and the nightmare that was A, Aria never stopped to think how everything was affecting Jason.

"Right," I commented with another head nod.

The next couple of moments were spent with us staring at each other. Brown eyes met Hazel. The feeling in my stomach intensified to the point where I had to break eye contact.

"Thanks again," I muttered before closing the door. I leaned against said closed door for support. My knees felt week and my head was beginning to hurt. Everything with Jason was so intense. I had to figure out my feelings for him. I shouldn't have feelings for him. I loved Ezra I knew that. However, with Jason, I completely forgot about him. It made me feel bad and confused. I never had these feelings before. I blamed seeing him shirtless.

Reviews are beautiful; everything having to do with Aria and Jason on the show is going to be a chapter. Then I will make take it from my own, but I don't want to stray from the show just yet. The Chapter 3 is going to be the conversation between Emily and Aria about Jason.


	3. Of Funerals and Melancholy Times

Now on to chapter three… Also I have to apologize for being so slow to update because My computer broke and my new one is coming in 7-10 business days :/, So I have to use my fathers and we both keep steeling it from each other. So without further ado Chapter three!

I stood there gazing at Jason; I had noticed him sitting there the whole funeral.

"You waiting for Fitz," Emily spoke in my ear.

"Oh, no, Just waiting for my family," I corrected. Emily snorted.

"Who's he waiting for," she asked also looking at Jason.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully, "Maybe he's here for the same reason we are."

"To spit on Ian's grave," she answered sarcastically. I gave her an exasperated look.

"To get closure," I answered.

"Well, I still think he's creepy," she admitted, "I mean, even if he wasn't hiding Ian, the guy's a freak and he always has been." He words shocked me. It seemed to me Emily was being hypocritical. Whenever Spencer, Hannah, or I would say something bad about Toby, Emily always told us we were wrong. We were wrong; Toby turned out to be a good guy and was now involved with Spencer. So how did she know Jason wasn't the same, or that Jason wouldn't end up involved with me? Before I could speak in his defense Emily spoke.

"I'm gonna go, tell your parents I say good-bye." I nodded in response.

"Okay, bye," I muttered while she walked away. I looked over my shoulder to see if Emily was watching and began walking towards Jason.

"Aria," Ezra called to me from behind, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yah, should I round up the rest of the student body so you can just address us as a group," I quipped sarcastically.

"Look," he tried to explain, "I really did come here to see you to take the next step but it just wasn't right."

"Do you know when the exact right place and time is because we keep talking about slowly moving forward and dipping our toes in the pool…"

"Aria," he cut me off, "Telling your parents is not toe dipping it's a cannon ball." I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"God, this would be so much easier if I could just blame this all on you," I blurted.

"Ha, Thanks," he joked.

"You know what I mean," I explained deciding to test him, "That doesn't change the fact that I needed a hug today, not later at your apartment or tomorrow at Hollis, But here right now." He looked at my parents and then back at me. I saw the decision in his face. He failed the test.

"I'll call you later," he spoke as he walked away. He left me standing there frustrated and alone. I looked back to where Jason was sitting; I knew he was still there because I was aware of his presence a lot more lately. He looked broken, sitting there mourning his sister. I felt hurt by Ezra's rejection of me. I really thought we could make progress. When I looked at Jason a thought popped into my head. A thought that made me blush and feel guilty at the same time. If she was in a relationship with Jason, he would be able to hug me, in public, he could kiss me and public and no one watching would care. It seemed kind of strange to me, imagining kissing Jason. It was even stranger that the more I thought about it the more I liked it. I shook her head of the thoughts and walked towards Jason.

"Hey," I addressed my presence.

"Hey," he looked up.

Cliffhanger Duhn duhn duhn… Next is the Graveside chat and I will begin to stray from the show, who knows maybe they'll kiss soon? Reviews save puppies in need :D


	4. Author's Note

I know, I know, I hate Author's notes too! I am incredibally sorry, my computer has been broken and I just received a new one for my birthday. However, the problem is I need to buy and download Word to it. You see, I am typing this little Author's note on notepad. I hate notepad, so as soon as I get word I will continue the story however I didn't want you to think I had abandoned the story. Sorry for the wait, it will be over soon I promise!

-AbsurdAnimals


	5. Of Grave Side Chats and Confessions

Dear readers and reviewers, I know, I suck. I've had health problems and computer stuff to sort out. However, wait no longer, here is the next chapter. You're all amazing for sticking with me and this story and I hope you continue to enjoy. In this chapter I'm beginning to stray from the T.V plot as I've promised. Enjoy.

-AbsurdAnimals :D

* * *

><p>Last chapter:<p>

_"Hey," I addressed my presence._

_"Hey," he looked up._

I played with my hands nervously before speaking again.

"Thanks for helping my brother out," I spoke shaking my head in exasperation at my brother's situation. He nodded thoughtfully and began fiddling with a piece of grass. I titled my head and asked one of the many questions that kept popping into my head.

"Why are you so willing to give my brother a free pass?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "Maybe it's because Ali threatened to turn me in all the time." I sat while my mind processed this new information.

"Did she ever," I questioned curiously. This question seemed to spark his interest because he looked up from his blade of grass. He shook his head.

"Ali was too smart for that, even as a kid," he recalled fondly. "I smiled at him remembering his sister. He face lifted out of despair a moment before returning.

"She was fearless. She needed to be." He sighed before continuing. "I was always jealous of that, of her." He looked so sad that I had a very hard to ignore urge to hug him. "I guess that's why my parents can't even look at me anymore," he spoke pitifully, "They know they lost the wrong kid." It was at this stage I stopped fighting the urge. The uncontrollable urge to just hug away all of his sadness. It was an incredibly odd feeling because I never thought I would have for Jason DiLaurentis. Jason had his head down so I move closer to him and put my arms around his neck. I felt his body stiffen but ignored it.

"Don't say that," I spoke, my voice raw with emotion. He dropped the blade of grass and put his arms around mine. He looked like he was about to cry. I know I was about to. All of this it sucked, the whole situation, it sucked. He let go of my arms so I dropped them to my side. Neither of us moved to distance ourselves from the other. We were rather close, our legs were toughing. I put my hand on his knee. He looked up and brown eyes met hazel in an intense meaningful stare. I broke eye contact first feeling a blush creeping up my neck. My stomach started getting knots when I thought of what an intimate position we were in before.

"Look," I began, "Maybe coming here today was a mistake."

"Just the opposite actually," his brown eyes burning with intensity, "You don't know how good it feels to know it wasn't me." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. That was an odd thing to say. Millions of thoughts raced through my head, but were quieted when he continued speaking. He looked at me hesitantly before explaining though.

"I don't remember a thing from the night Ali died. I blacked out and woke up the next morning with a wicked hangover..," he paused and looked at me solemnly, as if deciding whether or not he could trust me. I tried to relay that he could trust me through my eyes.

"...And this." he finished fishing something out of his coat pocket. It was a folded up piece of paper. I leaned in closer to see what it was. Jason handed me and I unfolded the note and read it's content.

_I know what you did._

My mouth fell open at the note. What did it mean? Who was it from?

"Who gave you this," I asked urgently, "Wh-what does this mean?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "but it almost destroyed me."

"You thought that you killed her," I asked in disbelief.

"Like I said, I was jealous, and when I got loaded I got angry. But, Ian's confession has changed everything. He did it. Not me."

He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked at me with trust and something else. I didn't know what the other emotion was, but it made me nervous and I felt my cheeks getting hot one more. Jason DiLaurentis puzzled me. He made me nervous and confused as to why I was nervous. He made me forget about Ezra's rejection, really about Ezra all together. That made me even more nervous.

* * *

><p>Tada! Review to save... The Pandas! :D Also there is a poll on my profile about your favorite pretty little liar couple. So vote and support Aria and Jason!<p> 


	6. Of Dreams and Realizations

_I was sitting on an a couch, a fire blazing somewhere in the room. Snowflakes where sticking to the windows as they fell. I heard a person enter the room. _

_"Aria," a voice whispered behind me seductively. Shivers went down my spine as I recognized the voice. _

_"Jason," I called back. _

_"Aria, come here." His voice was so enticing, forcing me to turn around to look at him. He was breathtakingly beautiful. His brown eyes warming and inviting. He held his arms out to me. My body moved without me telling it to. I walked over to Jason and stepped into his arms. He enveloped me in a hug, and I leaned my head against his chest. He kissed my forehead and I snuggled closer to him, our bodies radiating heat. It felt so nice._

The scene changed.

_I was in a park, full of people mulling about. I was laying on the ground. My hand was in Jason's and he was lying beside me. The sun was warm against my skin and it made Jason's hair shine. He looked over at me and smiled. He moved his head closer and my heart raced. His warm lips pressed against mine. I all but exploded on the spot. It felt so good, so right. Our lips moved in synchronization. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes. His expression was so warm and so full of love and emotion. _

_"I love you," he declared with a smile. _

_"I love you too," was my response. _

The scene changed one more time.

_Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and I were sitting at a table in a restaurant. Hanna and Emily were sitting on one side with me and Spencer on the other. My back was to the door. A bell rang alerting everyone to the fact someone had entered through the door. Emily smiled and waved the person over. _

_"Hey Jason," Hanna greeted as I turned to see who it was. Sure enough it was the one and only, Jason DiLaurentis. He smiled and walked over. He placed a quick peck on my cheek and sat at the head of the table. _

_"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," he smiled sheepishly," How was the movie?"_

_"It was amazing," Spencer answered. She began explaining the movie in full detail to Jason. He smiled at her and listened. Under the table his hand grasped mine. _

_This was heaven..._ Until I woke up.

My head shot up off my pillow as I sat up. My mind started rushing to find a logical explanation as to why I was dreaming so vividly about Jason when I had a boyfriend. It was then that I remembered reading something. You dream about things you subconsciously want.

"Damn subconscious," I spoke aloud before collapsing back onto my pillow.

I knew a three of things for sure.

One was that I wanted all of those things. I wanted to be with Jason, in public, and for my friends to except him.

Two was that I really did like Ezra, yes our relationship took a lot of work but I still cared about him.

Three was that I was unavoidably and undeniably screwed.

* * *

><p>Here is the fifth chapter folks. I got the Idea to have Aria dream about Jason from My fact of the day App on my Ipod :D People really do dream about what they want subconsciously. So yahhhhh, thank you to everyone who wished me better health. I had muscle inflammation from overexercising but it was near my appendix so we thought it was appendicitis. Well until next chapter, If anyone has any ideas put it in a review or a pm. :D<p> 


End file.
